Harriet Potter y el viajero oscuro
by Reactor 2
Summary: La vida de Harriett da un vuelco cuando misteriosas cartas comienzan a llegar a casa de sus tios, repentinamente introducida en un mundo que no entiende y rodeada de enemigos que no puede ver, debera adaptarse y sobrevivir, o estancarse y perecer.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia hace uso de varios de los clichés mas gastados en el sitio, sin embargo, pretende alejarse lo mas posible de sus habituales malos hábitos.

Niego completamente cualquier clase de derechos sobre HP o su mundo.

* * *

 **Prólogo: Un León en el parque**

Harriett recargó su espalda contra el tronco de uno de los árboles del parque y aspiro profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras el sudor escurría por su frente.

―¡Vuelve acá fenómeno! ―tronó la voz de Dudley, provocando que sus hombros se tensaran, asomo su cabeza por uno de los lados del tronco y trató de mirar por encima de los empañados cristales de sus gafas.

Dudley, Piers y Malcolm estaban dando vueltas por la zona, estirando sus cuellos en una pobre imitación de la tía Petunia, Harriett presionó su mano sobre el moratón en su hombro izquierdo, pero la retiró de inmediato con un siseo dolorido, su primo se había excedido esta vez.

Su deporte favorito, _«La caza de Harriett»,_ se había vuelto mucho más agresivo desde que tío Vernon le había dado la segunda habitación de Dudley, ahora casi podía considerarse un deporte extremo, no para él o sus amigos por supuesto, pero podía asegurar que lo era para ella.

Suspiró sin dejar de mirarlos, casi desearía poder volver a la alacena, no le importaría pasar el resto del verano encerrada si eso la salvaba de los golpes de Dudley, pero claro, estar encerrada significaba que tampoco podría obtener una de aquellas extrañas cartas...

―¡Hola! ―oyó Harriett tras ella, su cuello se volvió como un látigo y sus ojos se clavaron en la persona de la que venía la voz, un niño castaño, de ojos marrones; un grueso tomo bajo uno de sus brazos.

―Parece que esos chicos te están buscando, ¿no? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara y ella sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Cosas así ya habían pasado antes, hace año y medio, Harriett se había estado escondiendo de Dudley tras el contenedor de basura de las cocinas del colegio, y entonces Daniel Grint la había visto, le había sonreído, y entonces había gritado, _"¡Hey Dursley, la nido de pájaro esta aquí!"._ Dudley también había sido especialmente duro aquella vez, le había enfadado no haber sido capaz de encontrarla por su cuenta, no quería pensar en lo furioso que se pondría esta vez si este chico la delataba.

―¡Por favor! ―Harriett susurró con un tono de urgencia en su voz―, ¡No le digas que estoy aquí, te daré lo que quieras, pero no le digas!.

-Su sonrisa vaciló, pero eso no le impidió pasarle de largo y avanzar hacia ellos. ―¡Oigan, ustedes! ―grito, Dudley y el resto de su banda voltearon a verlo. Harriett se congelo.

―¿Están buscando a esa chica de gafas circulares? ―Su primo y sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, aparentemente procesando la pregunta del castaño, y Harriett pensó que si no se estuviera muriendo de miedo, posiblemente se reiría de sus caras. Pocos segundos después, Malcolm asintió por el resto del grupo.

―¡Se donde está! ―Dijo el castaño, y su sonrisa se restableció, Harriett pensó en levantarse y empezar a correr, pero eso también lo haría peor una vez que la atraparan, así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar― ¡La vi corriendo hacia la entrada norte del parque hace unos segundos!

Estaba perdida, ¡Dudley iba a… iba a… ¿¡Que!?

―¿Estás seguro? ―oyó la voz de Gordon? ―Habría jurado que la vi esconderse por aquí.

―Completamente.

Dudley frunció el seño y apretó los labios, pero asintió en dirección al castaño y comenzó a correr en la dirección que le había indicado, y rápidamente toda su pandilla comenzó a seguirlo.

Harriett dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y volvió a recostarse contra el tronco del árbol. Puede que no tuviese ni idea de por qué aquel chico no la había delatado, pero sin duda no iba a quejarse por ello.

―Vaya, si que parecía enojado ese tipo, ¿No?― Preguntó sonriendo mientras caminaba en su dirección de nuevo.

Harriett le miró intensamente. Ahora que la adrenalina bajaba y su cabeza no se quemaba buscando formas de huir de su primo no podía evitar notar que algo sobre él le parecía familiar, sin embargo, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Dijo ya sin sonreír― Te ves algo pálida.

―¡Ah!, claro, gracias ―contestó mientras se levantaba y sacudía la tierra de sus holgados pantalones.

―¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?, apuesto a que a sus padres no les hace gracia que persigan a las niñas por el parque.

―A ellos no les importa ―lo cortó Harriett rápidamente―, al menos no si solo me persiguen a mí.

El castaño pareció notar que se sentía incomoda hablando de ello y decidió cambiar tema ―Mi nombre es Leontes Connor, pero mis amigos me llaman León; puedes llamarme León―, dibujo una nueva sonrisa y cambio el grueso libro que llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo a la mano contraria para estrechar la mano de Harriett.

Ella se sintió sorprendida y algo desorientada, pero igual devolvió el gesto, no recordaba haber tenido un amigo antes y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

―Harriett Potter ― contesto, las pupilas de León se dilataron de forma casi imperceptible.

―¿Te refieres a Harriett Potter?, ¿ _La_ Harriett Potter?― Su voz sonaba ligeramente emocionada.

―¿Famosa? ―preguntó con voz insegura―, no lo creo, si fuera famosa mis tíos me mandarían a programas de TV y eso, tú sabes para hacer dinero conmigo.

El la miró largamente y luego preguntó ―¿Puedo ver tu frente?

No sabía porque le preguntaba aquello, pero tampoco iba a negarse, la única razón por la que cubría su frente era porque tía Petunia decía que aquella _horrible_ cicatriz la hacía aun más _horrible_ a ella de lo _horrible_ que ya era.

Descubrió su frente con la mano izquierda y alzo un poco la cabeza, la mirada de León se clavó en el rayo marcado a fuego en su piel. Harriett comenzó a inquietarse. ―¿Ocurre algo?―

―Realmente eres tú…― Parecía sorprendido

―Bueno, ¿quién esperabas que fuera?, ¿la Reina?

El chico tomó su mano derecha y coloco el pesado libro en ella, Harriett casi sintió que se le caía el brazo; ella lo giró para poder ver su cubierta e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al notar el escudo, el mismo que había visto en las cartas que llegaban cada día a casa de sus tíos, bajo el estaba escrito lo que parecía ser el titulo en letras doradas de tipografía enrevesada: _«HOGWARTS: UNA HISTORIA»._

León miró su muñeca y Harriett advirtió por primera vez desde que lo había visto que llevaba reloj.

―Nos vemos Harriett, prometí a mi prima Hermione que nos veríamos hace diez minutos ―Exclamo y salió corriendo―, ¡Devuélveme el libro el primero de septiembre!―

―¡Espera! ―Grito Harriett en cuanto la impresión le permitió hablar, pero para ese momento León se encontraba ya fuera de su limitada vista, y ella se hallaba sola en mitad del parque con un extraño y pesado libro entre las manos.

* * *

Hace años que no escribía un fanfic; en ese aspecto me siento algo oxidado, pero no he parado de escribir durante todo ese tiempo, y siento que esta vez tengo algo de mucha mayor calidad para ofrecer, tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas, con capítulos de 1500 a 3000 palabras.

Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo al escribirlo.


	2. Dumbledore visita a los Dursley(parte 1)

**Respuesta a los Reviews:** Leontes efectivamente es un mago, y por supuesto no es Hermione en versión hombre.

Mientras escribía este capítulo me di cuenta de que probablemente alguien ya habría escrito algo similar a la idea que tenía en mente, así que decidí buscar en otros fanfiction; efectivamente la idea ya había sido usada, así que decidí reescribirlo por completo, razón por la cual puede sentirse más corto algo forzado, dado que ya tengo las líneas generarles de la historia organizadas por capítulos, espero sepan disculpar esto, prometo que de aquí en adelante revisare este tipo de cosas antes de comenzar a escribir

He dividido este capítulo en dos partes, de esta forma espero pulir los detalles en la.

Niego completamente cualquier clase de derechos sobre HP o su mundo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Dumbledore visita a los Dursley (Parte 1)**

Bajo las delgadas sábanas de la cama de Harriett era apreciable el tenue brillo otorgado por las gafas de visión nocturna de Dudley colocadas a la mínima potencia. un novedoso juguete que aun no salía a la venta para el público en general, pero que su primo había conseguido mediante berrinches, lloriqueos y ocasionales golpes en la cabeza de su padre, quien finalmente decidió intercambiar un par de favores con algunos colegas que trabajaban en la fábrica donde se montaban y los había conseguido casi un año entero antes de su lanzamiento; por supuesto, Dudley solo jugó con ellos durante media hora antes de aburrirse y tirarlos en su segunda habitación para no volver a usarlos jamás.

Por supuesto, el juguete había terminado aplastado en el fondo de un gran montón de otros regalos y trastos varios. Sin embargo ahora la habitación pertenecía a Harriett, y para su buena suerte, pese a los esfuerzos de Dudley por sacar todo aquello que le pertenecía, antes ella pudo esconder unas cuantas cosas en la tabla suelta bajo la cama: algunos cuántos libros (aun envueltos en el plástico), las gafas de visión nocturna, y un par de walkie-talkies casi nuevos.

Y aunque Harriett no tenía con quien hablar a través de las radios, y solo había comenzado a leer « _Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_ », las gafas no podrían venirle mejor para lo que necesitaba hacer ahora.

― _«Hogwarts: Una historia, por el Profesor Garius Comkink»_ ―leyó Harriett, abrió el libro por la

primera pagina y comenzó el capitulo.

 _«Capitulo 1: Los cuatro fundadores…_

 _Fue hace más de mil años cuando el reformado Alto consejo de Señores encargó la construcción de Hogwarts a los cuatro fundadores: Godric Griffyndor, Helga Hufelpuff, Rowena Ravenclow y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro fundadores fueron en su tiempo personas de gran prestigio y mayor poder; fue con sus propias manos que levantaron de debajo de la tierra los cimientos de Hogwarts, la mayor y más antigua escuela de Magia y Hechicería»._

* * *

Se concentro en el flujo de magia dentro de su cuerpo y lo ralentizo hasta casi detenerlo, sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía y se estiraba; su cabello rubio cubrió sus ojos y su vista se desenfoco por unos momentos antes de volver a la normalidad. Con un rápido movimiento de varita se ajusto las ropas que ahora le quedaban demasiado estrechas y conjuro una fina túnica verde con ribetes de plata, se miro en sucio espejo frente a él, y el afilado rostro de Lucius Malfoy le devolvió la mirada, sonrió con nostalgia, hacía años que no usaba ese rostro.

Retiro los hechizos de privacidad que había colocado alrededor del baño del _Caldero chorreante_ y salió con paso decidido, tenia algunos negocios pendientes en el Callejón Knockcturn.

* * *

Dumbledore caminaba en círculos por su oficina mientras realizaba complicados movimientos de varita de forma distraída, silenciando los aparatos que sonaban desesperadamente a su alrededor y llenando formularios con una vuelapluma automática, hacia un par de días que las alarmas de el Departamento de Misterios no dejaban de sonar como locas; para colmó, ahora sus propias alarmas cerca de Privet Drive habían colapsado todas al mismo tiempo.

Una movilización casi masiva de Ex miembros de la Orden e Inefables estaba lista para encontrar a Harriett y ponerla a salvo de ser necesario, afortunadamente Dumbledore se les adelanto; varios hechizos de diagnostico y localización revelaron un potente rastro mágico hostil abandonando la residencia Dursley momentos antes de que el llegara.

Por otro lado, Harriett se encontraba en un parque cercano, sosteniendo una copia de _«Hogwarts; Una Historia»_ entre sus manos, un rápido uso del _legilimens_ le había permitido saber que quien le entregó el Libro era nada más y nada menos que Leontes Connor, un joven estudiante de pronto ingreso a segundo año con una gran inteligencia, pero de un potencial mágico despreciable, y por lo tanto, no una amenaza para Harriett, así que decidió pasarlo por alto, después de todo, nunca fue su intención mantener a Harriett ignorante de el mundo mágico, mucho menos ahora que faltaba tan poco para su ingreso a Hogwarts.

Llamo algunos inefables para que resguardaran a la niña de camino a casa. Acallo las alarmas y volvió al número 4; realizo un examen más exhaustivo, por extraño que pareciera, aunque el rastro era claramente hostil, la protección de sangre no había reaccionado en absoluto. Dumbledore saco su varita, deslizándola suavemente entre sus dedos y susurrando palabras casi inteligibles, una enorme cúpula azul rodeo la casa entera, y brillo intensamente por un segundo antes de desaparecer.

Sería algo desconsiderado de su parte llevarla a Hogwarts esa noche, alteraría a Harriett introducirla de forma tan agresiva. al mundo de la magia, con todo el revuelo que había ocurrido, pero también sería irresponsable dejarla durante mucho mas tiempo ahí, sin protecciones mas duraderas, iría personalmente a recogerla a la mañana siguiente, eso le daría tiempo a rellenar el papeleo y evitar que el asunto llegara a ciertos oídos.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente encontró a Harriett dormida con el libro entre sus brazos y un fuerte dolor en la parte del cuello de donde se había colgado las gafas, sin embargo el grito de su tía le arrebato la oportunidad de comenzar a quejarse por el dolor.

―¡No va a llevársela! ―se escuchó desde la planta baja, Harriett sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para despertarse del todo y escondió el libro bajo las sabanas, salió de su habitación y corrió por las escaleras. Tío Vernon estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con la cara roja y los puños apretados; tía Petunia se encontraba levantada, su cuerpo entero parecía tenso y el color se había marchado de su rostro.

―¡Usted la puso bajo nuestro cuidado y acepto nuestras condiciones, no se la llevara a esa _«escuela_ _» para monstruos!_

Cada tendón en el cuello de su tía parecía a punto de explotar, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de una actitud totalmente contraria, relajado, de larga barba blanca, con extrañas ropas de color verde lima y lentes de media luna, el desconocido volvió su mirada hacia ella y sonrió, Harriett sintió como si el pudiera ver dentro de su cabeza.

―Me temo que esa decisión ahora le concierne únicamente a Harriett.

* * *

La conversación que sostienen los Dursley con Dumbledore será importante en cuanto a detalles revelados y explicaciones sobre algunas diferencias que existen entre _este_ mundo y la continuidad original de Harry Potter, así que he dividido este capítulo en dos partes, de esta forma espero pulir los detalles para no dejar nada al aire, y subir una actualización para evitar dejar por tanto tiempo inactiva la cuenta.

Me gustaría aclarar también que intento dar a cada pequeño detalle en la historia un sentido, por lo que algunos títulos, nombres, conversaciones o incluso detalles en el comportamiento de algunos personajes serán importantes para comprender lo que suceda más adelante, confió en que el lector pueda hallar las conexiones, sin embargo, siempre pueden enviar un PM si tienen alguna duda sobre lo que sucede en la historia.

Agradezco los Reviews-


End file.
